zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
Temple of Courage * In response to "Why does Link play the guitar right-handed in Zora form?" on your page, I personally think it's because he is the spirit of Mikau while wearing the mask who is prusumably right-handed. Please respond. - Gludd20 toc guy this constitute vandalism or just stupidity?'--C2' 01:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) if this hasnt been banned already plz do so. :)'-- C2' / 21:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Reply I wasn't hoping that either. Also, how exactly do 3 of the 4 facts make no sense? I don't get how clear facts that mean something make no sense.--Shade Link (talk) 21:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) number whats with the number, for the IP adress you just blocked haha. o and he had another account: User:The Time Warrior'-- C2' / 00:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Before you block Time Warrior... ...Forum:The Ulti man'sApology The Flaming Finger Now compare it to this: http://homeimprovementforparents.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/mom-wagging-finger.jpg It really just looks like somebody wagging their finger and objecting to something.|02:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC)}} New question Two things what do we do? kk so i was going through the ToC i noticed that Awsomemomo put this This guy in the votes for Old Man Ho-Ho. what do we do if its not two votes, but not legal to do so? i can pull up exactly were he made the eit if you want.'-- C2' / 14:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Things you'd like solved My answers to the Postman one for Cave of Ordeals, one possibly real, the other, more likely a joke: Like always, he stalks Link, but follows him down the Cave as he goes. That is why he is there when Link comes back down. My second answer, rather a joke, which I found in a YouTube comment: #He had to deliver a letter to the Great Fairy #He found out where when Link beat the cave of ordeals. #He told all the enemies that he was a government worker, not a postman or a hero chosen to kill their master dressed in green and that the government would sue their pants off if they even touched him. Or, he gave them all fake mail, and as they read carefully, he slowly sneaked away.--Shade Link (talk) 11:38, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Zelda II towns and Ocarina sages I want to suggest a fight.. New Questions vandal this person made a timeline edit, and i would have to say its udder stupidity, but i can see that nobody in their right minds would mistake that for an actual theory.'-- C2' / 14:34, September 2, 2009 (UTC) wait! wasnt it agreed to wait 24 hrs before you promoted someone, to give everybody ample time to vote?'-- C2' / 17:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) baltro has now been the shortest admin ever. less than a minute hahahahaahahahhhahahahah lmao '-- C2' / 17:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) hey its fine, im the one who told you and im not going to hold it against you.'-- C2' / 18:01, September 2, 2009 (UTC) that must be quite embarrassing.--'Shade Link' 18:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) nothing against you, but joe alredy warned him, and that was after the ulti man thing. he said that if he gets into another fight, he gets a year block, and just now, we've had 3, one on the shoutbox, one on Richards talk page, and one about to keep the comments on richards page. hes exceeded his warnings.'-- C2' / 19:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Good point. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::i read what you said, and you said basically the same thing, just a few days latter :) o and Griffen78 has left because of the shoutbox thing.'-- C2' / 19:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe I'd let him get away with one argument after EveryDayJoe45 said that, since it was just his judgement, but three arguments after he said one is too much. Shade Link has been blocked. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::The question remains as to what to do with his club, etc. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure. Of course, if he does come back after the year block is over, he should have the right to start it back up again, so we can't really just delete it outright, can we? But it'll waste space just sitting there for a year, and that's assuming that he really does come back. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, we could store the text somewhere with tags. Without his "leadership" of the club it's probably going to go downhill from here. But I do agree, he should be allowed to start it if he comes back. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) yes, he can but only if he comes back. if he doesnt come back within a month of his ban lifting, then addios.'-- C2' / 19:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hmm Where DID you get your username from anyway? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 07:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :If I tell you, other people will see and it'll spoil the poll :) I could maybe email you if you're ok with that and you really want to know.... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, but I do want to know. , shall we? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 07:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::You have to actually allow me to email you first :P Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I've never asked because I thought it would seem rude :P, but I have always wanted to know.......'-- C2' / 14:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ``` An answer, and a question